It's Time to Drabble
by PartheniaTargaryen
Summary: Formerly titled Oneshots and Drabbles. Figured I'd try to be clever. Will have multiple pairings but mostly puppyshipping.
1. Eating Habits

**So peeps while I'm working on this other story, I figure I'll start posting little drabbles here and there to keep the creative juices flowing.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own YuGiOh. I'm not making any money. Nuff said.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eating Habits

"Pup?" Seto called as he entered his kitchen. Joey stood there with a large tupperware bowl of what looked like last nights spaghetti. Since the blond had moved in he insisted on not throwing any food away. It seemed to come in handy since the boy ate probably three times his weight in food. "What are you doing?"

Joey blinked, still chewing a mouthful. "What does it look like I'm doin'? I'm eatin'."

Seto sighed. "I can see that," he explained. "I mean why are you eating? We're going to be having dinner in another three hours."

"Well, I'm hungry now," Joey told him, stuffing another forkful of spaghetti in his mouth. "And I'll definitely be hungry again in three hours." He held out the bowl. "Did you want some, Seto?"

Seto shook his head. "If I eat now I won't be hungry later." He stepped closer and folded his arms. "How do you eat like that anyway? And you're always so skinny."

Joey shrugged. "Eh. I move around a lot," the blond replied. "Plus I think my stomach is dat plant monsta' from Little Shop of Horrors," he poked his tummy as he added "'Feed me Semore!' Then I have ta remind my stomach 'I'm not Semore I'm Joey!'" He grinned up at his boyfriend, who was staring at Joey like he had lost his mind. Then the CEO chuckled before leaning over and kissing the blond's forehead.

"You're so weird," he told the younger boy, brushing some of his bangs out of his eyes.

Joey made a face that resembled a pout (However if anyone ever dared call it a pout they would wind up with a black eye) "I'm not weird," Joey complain, before smiling again. "I'm limited edition!"

Seto stared again before shaking his head. "That you are."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yeah, it's short. And this is an actual conversation between my boyfriend and myself. You know, minus Joey's pet name. Me and my boyfriend don't do that. Thank God.**


	2. Push-Up Bra

**So this one is Siblingshipping. I have no idea what I was thinking but this...actually happened to me. Mokuba and Serenity are older here are already dating. There's also Conquestshipping and Peachshipping mentioned. And of course the tiniest bit of Puppyshipping.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. I'm not making any money.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Push up Bra

Serenity loved going shopping with Tea and Mai. Though both girls were signficantly older than her, she was glad that now that she was eighteen and they didn't treat her like a kid anymore. However, there were times like these when she almost wished they would again.

"So," Serenity asked as the two old girls practically pranced around Victoria's Secret. "Why are we here again?"

"I'm here because I need new panties," Tea told the girl frankly. She pointed accusingly at Mai. "This one thinks she needs new lingerie every week to show her husband."

Mai rolled her eyes. "Is it my fault Valon likes a good striptease every now and then?" she said in a sing-song voice. Serenity blushed a bit. "Besides, I bet Yugi would love to see you in that." She pointed to a mannequin wearing a bra and panty set in fire engine red.

Tea folded her arms. "Actually he likes blue and pink - oops!" She covered her mouth when she saw how uncomfortable Serenity appeared. "Sorry, Serenity. We didn't mean to embarrass you."

"No, it's okay," Serenity said with a smile. "It's just...Mokuba and I...well..."

"Oh," Tea said, nodding. "That's okay. I mean, you two are still young. No need to rush into anything."

"That's right," Mai said. "Besides when it's the right moment you'll know."

"It's kinda hard to have the right moment when we have two older brothers always breathing down our necks," Serenity blurted. She loved her big brother to death, not mention her brother-in-law, but when it came the her and Mokuba, they could be a little overbearing.

Or a lot overbearing.

"Hmm," Mai said thoughtfully. "How about we get you a little something not only give your brother a bit of a heart attack, but Mokuba just might enjoy it as well."

Serenity shifted uncomfortably, not liking the mischievous gleam in Mai's eyes. She knew she would regret her curiosity. "What did you have in mind?"

00000000000000000

"I'm home!" Serenity called as she entered the mansion. She loved that she could say the phrase and actually mean it. When she lived with her mom, she always felt like something was missing, but ever since she'd moved into the Kaiba Manor, she never felt that way. Serenity was glad she didn't have to regret running away from her mother.

"Hey!" called Mokuba his girlfriend entered the house. Mokuba had grown quite considerably over the years. He was about Joey's height now, a bit taller than the red-head. He approached her with a smile before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "How was shopping?"

Serenity shifted nervously as she fiddled with her jacket. Why had she let Mai do this to her? "Fine. We had fun. I stopped by Godiva and got some of that Cookies and Cream bark you like." She reached for the bag and handed it to Mokuba.

"Nice! Thanks Ren," he kissed her again. "You really are the best girlfriend."

Serenity shrugged, blushing. "I do try."

Mokuba frowned. "Everything okay? You seem nervous about something." He then notice that the red-head was still wearing her jacket. "Are you cold? I can fix the thermostat."

"No, no! It's fine," Serenity said in a shaky voice. "Besides you know how Joey is if it's too hot in here. " Yes! A chance to change the subject! "Where is Joey anyway?"

"Oh, Yugi called him in to help some at the Game Shop," Mokuba explained. "It's been pretty busy since Seto opened the Duel Academy. Everyone trying to buy the best cards they can to get in." He stared at his girlfriend, tilting his head in concern when she saw how distracted - and possibly annoyed she seemed. "Are you sure everything's okay?"

Serenity sighed, smiling up at Mokuba before deciding to just come clean. If she stayed in the jacket she would just end up sweating. "Yeah. Just, Mai put me in something rather embarrassing."

Mokuba's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Just...don't go all crazy on me, alright?" She turned around and unzipped her jacket, revealing the green blouse she was wearing underneath. She tossed her jacket to the side before turning around. She winced at how wide Mokuba's eyes went.

"Um..." Mokuba attempted, unsure of what to say. "Um..."

"Will you stop staring at them?!" Serenity scolded, folding her arms over her chest in an attempt to cover up here now enormous looking breasts.

"Well, it's kind of difficult not to," Mokuba said, not even trying to look away. Serenity made a growling noise that made her sound very much like her brother. Upon hearing it - and suddenly fearing for his life - Mokuba diverted his gaze from his girlfriend's chest. "I'm sorry, but they're just...there." His gaze began to fall again and Serenity slapped his arm for it. Mokuba silently thanked Ra that the red-head wasn't into punching like her older brother was. "Hey, you're the one that did this." Then he rose a brow. "What did you do, anyway?"

Serenity rolled her eyes. "It's a push-up bra. You can't tell me you've never heard of them." When Mokuba's expression remained blank Serenity continued. "Mai and Tea drug me into Victoria's Secret and Mai insisted I get one of these. Apparently it's supposed to make you look two cup sizes bigger." Noticing that Mokuba was, once again, staring at her chest, she added in exasperation, "I'm guessing you like it."

"To be honest," Mokuba said slowly, trying to be careful about how he formed his words. He had learned that even though for the most part, Serenity was sweet and charming, she could have just as bad of a temper as Joey, "I'm...kind of afraid."

Serenity blinked, trying to process what the raven-haired boy had just said. "You're...afraid...of my boobs?"

Mokuba's eyes shifted. "Yes?"

Serenity stared a moment longer before shaking her head. "You are honestly the weirdest guy I have ever met," she said.

"No, I mean," Mokuba said, trying to search for the right words. "I...like your body the way it is. Without the...extra...stuff." He cleared his throat, shifting nervously.

Serenity smiled. She couldn't help but find the boy adorable when he was nervous. She tugged on the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss. Mokuba's shock wore off quickly as he wrapped his arms around Serenity's waist before she found herself pressed against the wall of the entry way.

Unfortunately, like every other time the two got a little heated, they were interrupted.

"Hey, guys, I'm home - whoa!" Joey said as he stared at Mokuba and Serenity as they jumped away from each other, both blushing. Joey always found it a little difficult to deal with situations like this. He understood that his younger sister wasn't a baby anymore, and he loved Mokuba as his own brother and trusted him never to hurt her, but it was still hard for him to accept that the two of them had certain...needs for the other.

However, he found himself distracted. "Serenity Wheeler, what da hell are you wearin'?!"

Serenity smacked her forhead. "A push-up bra. And if you wanna yell at anyone, yell at Mai. It was her idea."

Joey folded his arms. "You're the one who decided to wear it," he mentioned. "You do say I should treat ya like an adult now." Serenity narrowed her eyes as Joey rounded on Mokuba. "And you! I knew ya were just as much of a pervert as your brotha'!"

Mokuba blinked, deciding it best to keep silent.

"Howeva', since I love da both of ya equally in a sibling way, I can't bring myself ta really yell at eitha' of ya," he returned Serenity's glare, "so, yes, I will call Mai ta yell at her since in good concience I can't yell at you." He then stomped off toward the kitchen to do just that. Serenity turned to Mokuba.

"You do like it don't you?" She asked, not being able to help the small grin on her face.

Mokuba shrugged. "I _do_ like you're body the way it is but," he pressed the red-head against the wall again, a smirk on his face that would definitly make his older brother proud, "it _does_ look nice."

"And here I thought I got the nice Kaiba brother," Serenity said, mocking a pout.

"There isn't a nice Kaiba brother," Mokuba told her before kissing her again, only to have them interrupted by the front door opening to reveal the older Kaiba. Seto stared at the two of them for a moment, blinking.

"Joey," Seto called into the house.

"Are they at it again!" Joey hollered, sounding outraged. They then could hear him yelling into the phone. "This entirely your fault, Mai! Now poor Mokuba's all corrupted and my baby sista's a sex fiend!"

Serenity and Mokuba exchanged looks between themselves, the kitchen and Seto, not sure whether to be worried or annoyed. Seto rolled his eyes before looking at the younger couple.

"I'll handle him. But next time you probably shouldn't try do that in the middle of the hall," he said, brushing past them and entering the kitchen to calm his erratic puppy.

Serenity sighed before kissing Mokuba on the cheek and making her way toward the stairs. Mokuba frowned. "Where are you going?"

"To take this thing off. Apparently it's causing trouble," she said over her shoulder.

Mokuba smirked, trailing after her. "I think it's just you that's trouble."

"Yep, I've unleashed a monster," Serenity said, kissing his cheek again. "And whatever ideas you have you better get rid of them now. You know as well as I do that that's not happening with the two of them here."

Mokuba frowned, hating that his girlfriend was right. "I guess it's okay. Besides, I..._do_ want it to be special." Mokuba took Serenity's hand. "I'll figure something out one of these days."

"Just don't surprise me," Serenity said. She never really liked surprises. The last one she got involved her being ripped away from her brother. "I like to be prepared."

Mokuba nodded. "Will do." He let go of Serenity's hand before smirking. "You think you could wear that bra again?"

Serenity gave the boy a light push, causing him to trip and fall down the few steps he was standing on. Winded, he shook his head and watched as the red-head giggled as she made her way to her room.

Hearing the ruckus, Joey and Seto peered into the living room. Seto walked over to his brother as the younger boy picked himself up. "What happened?" he asked. Mokuba was certain his older brother was very amused by this.

"She pushed me and I fell down the stairs," Mokuba said.

Joey and Seto exchanged looks at the statement, obviously noticing that the boy wasn't injured. Joey asked, "What did you say ta her?"

Mokuba shifted. "Well...uh...you see..."

"You said somethin' perverted didn't ya?"

"What, no! Well...uh."

At that, Seto turned to his blond husband. "I told you that you didn't need to worry, Pup. You're sister can definitely handle herself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So this is based on an actually event in my life. I bought one of those push-up bras that make you look 2 cup sizes bigger. I was terrified of my own boobs...I'm sooo weird.**


	3. Baby Talk

**So this went into a weird direction, but I guess this is how I imagine Joey and Seto would discuss having future children. (coughcough Atticus and Alexis coughcough).**

**Honestly I don't think it's my best work but...meh.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. I'm not making any money. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know it's a good thing you weren't born a woman."

Joey looked up from his sixth slice of pizza as he sat on the couch with his boyfriend. "Damn straight," Joey said proudly. "Wait, why?"

Seto chuckled. "Because then you could get pregnant," the brunet replied. "And if you eat like this, then you as a pregnant woman sounds dangerous."

Joey just stared. "Some of da stuff ya think about, babe," Joey said blinking. "And you say I'm weird."

Seto shrugged. "I'm just glad that I won't have to worry about going out at all hours of the night to get you some weird craving."

"Like hell, Rich Boy," Joey said with determination, "'cause now I have a weird craving for a churro. Ya didn't find a way to impregnate me and do it wit'out my permission did ya?"

"Do honestly think I would do such a thing?" Seto asked. Joey mentally concluded that innocence did not suit him.

"I wouldn't put it past ya," Joey mumbled, setting his empty plate on the table beside him to be dealt with later.

Seto rolled his eyes. "As much as the thought of you being pregnant does please me, minus the idea of what crazy things you'd end up eating, I haven't figured out the technology yet."

Joey growled. "Yet?! Listen here, Moneybags you ain't gettin' me pregnant, ya got that! In fact if I find ya tryin' you'll find yourself wit'out a dick!" He scooted away from his boyfriend, folding his arms and scowling.

Seto shook his head, trying very hard not to show how amused he was by his boyfriend's reaction. After a moment to let the blonde calm down a bit. "Do you want to have children, Joey?"

Joey's head shot up, staring at the CEO. It wasn't a question he was really expecting, figuring Seto was just teasing him. They had been together for a few years now, but they had never really discussed kids or marriage or...anything like that.

"I guess so," Joey said, looking back at the ground. "Ya know, maybe someday."

Seto lifted Joey's head so they were now facing each other eye to eye. "You do realize I'm talking about _you_ and_ I_ having children, right?"

Now that really shocked Joey, but he couldn't help but frown. "I told ya, Seto, I ain't gettin'-,"

"I'm not talking about you being pregnant,"Seto said, rolling his eyes, before adding sarcastically. "This may come as a shock to you, but I'm a big supporter of adoption."

Joey hung his head, a pang of guilt gripping his chest. "Sorry, Seto. It's just...we've neva' talked about this before." He bit his lip. "In fact to be honest I...neva' thought we would." He diverted his gaze. He didn't like being vulnerable in front of anyone, least of all his boyfriend, but it was true. When they first entered the relationship, it was with the thought in mind that they would see how things went. However, Joey could never help the sinking feeling that Seto would abandon him some day.

The blond's attention was caught when Seto lifted his chin again and kissed him fiercely. Joey gasped for a moment before reciprocating, his arms slipping around Seto's neck to pull him closer. Seto pulled away after a moment, his blue eyes piercing into Joey's.

"I am not going to break up with you," he told Joey, his voice having the smallest bit of a growl to it. "I know I don't say it enough but I do love you. Which is precisely why I am having this discussion with you." He pulled away a bit, but took hold of one of Joey's hands. "Do you want to have children with me?"

Joey, still a bit dazed from they're far too short make out session, could only manage a small nod, which made Seto give him one of those small smiles that only the blond and Mokuba, and sometimes Serenity, were priviledged to. "Good. Because, besides adoption, I do have another option." When Joey opened his mouth to protest, Seto put a finger to his lips. "Let me finish." Joey obeyed reluctantly. "I've been working with some of the scientists at Kaiba Corp. and we've discovered a way to combine the DNA of two males so they can create a child." He paused. When Joey said nothing Seto continued. "The only thing is you would need a surrogate to carry it."

Joey frowned at that. "I don't think I'd want some stranger carryin'...our kid."It was hard to say, just because the idea sounded almost impossible, but the idea did give Joey a fluttery feeling.

"I never said it would be a stranger," Seto replied. "I'm sure if you wanted, one of your friends wouldn't mind." Though Seto mentally noted that if Joey suggested Mai he would absolutely refuse.

"I could do it," said a voice from the living room floor. Both boys looked to find Serenity and Mokuba looking at them, looking a mixture of curious and happy. They had forgotten about their younger siblings, thinking them distracted by the show on T.V. Joey blinked at his sister.

"I don't think that's a good idea, sis," he said, looking at the floor.

"Why not?" she asked. "I'm eighteen now, Joey. I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Yeah, well, you're still my baby sista'. And I don't wanna put that kinda responsibility on ya."

"I _want_ that responsibility, though," Serenity said. She made her way over to Joey and knelt beside him, taking his other hand. "Big brother, you've done so much for me. For Ra's sake you're the reason I can even _see_!" She smiled softly, giving his hand a squeeze. "Besides," she couldn't help but give her own raven-haired boyfriend a smile, "if I do this by the time Mokuba and I have kids I'll know what to expect."

Mokuba rose a brow. "Aren't you thinking a bit far ahead?" They had only been dating about six months. Serenity shrugged.

"The two of ya ain't doin' anything that could lead ta kids 'til you're married, ya got that!" Joey told the both of them.

"You two aren't married," Mokuba pointed out.

"Yes, well, I do plan to fix that eventually," Seto replied plainly. He noticed Joey's eyes widen before adding, "but we'll come to that in time."

"Please, Joey," Serenity said, her eyes shining. She wanted her brother to be happy, and would do anything to see that happen. "Let me do this for you."

Joey sighed, feeling a little overwhelmed by everything. "Look," he turned to Seto. "I'll...I'll think about it. I love the idea of you and me havin' kids. I do. But...it's a lot ta think about."

"No rush," Seto said, kissing Joey's forehead. "Like I said, we'll come to it all in time. I just...wanted to make sure we we're on the same page. We don't need to make this decision right now."

Joey nodded before snuggling into Seto's chest. The brunet wrapped his arms around the blond after a moment. It was a lot to take in, but Joey couldn't help the big smile on his face as they continued watching T.V. Here he had been thinking that this relationship would just play on through, that it wouldn't last, when Seto actually wanted to have a life with him. It was probably the happiest he had been in a while.

"I love you, Seto," He said, looking up from under his bangs.

"I love you, too," Seto replied, brushing Joey's hair from his face.

Joey sighed contently before stating. "I still want a churro."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Even though I'm actually a HUGE fan of Mpreg, but I try to be logical about it. Unless magic's involved or one of the boys is an alien, it ain't happening for me.**

**Another thing, I have friends that come from broken homes, and they look at relationships from a less...whimsical perspective than I do, and I figured Joey would feel that way too. **


	4. Happily Ever After

**This one is from Tea's POV and is Post-series. It has Peachshipping, Angstshipping, Chaseshipping and, of course, Puppyshipping. Tee hee.**

**If you are a Tea-basher, please just skip over this. I don't wanna hear I much you hate her. I'm a honey badger and guess what honey badgers do...**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own YuGiOh. I'm not making any money. Nuff said.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Happily Ever After

My friends don't believe in happily ever after. And I can't really blame them.

Tristan has always been a tough guy, the one who often sees the possibility of failure in something before anyone else. He can cheer on out friends just as much as me, but he knows when things are going bad, even if he doesn't say it.

Duke is worse. He actually does say when things are going bad. It's true, and maybe no one wants to hear it, but that's probably a good thing, I suppose. We're all friends, but none of us are brave enough to speak up when someone needs to hear the painful truth. I know Yugi and I aren't.

Ryou, may act like his usual chipper self, but I part of me knows he misses Bakura. He's insane to do so, but I'm not one to judge. I honestly think if somehow Atem had stayed, Yugi and I wouldn't have ended up together. I also think I would have had to stand aside. I was infatuated with Atem, true, but he and Yugi had a bond that was practically unbreakable, and who would I be to take that away?

Joey I can completely understand. He comes from a broken home, separated from his sister, stuck with a father I know little to nothing about. I see the bruises though, and the glances between Yugi and Tristan when the blond says he got into another fight. I asked Yugi about this once, and he told me he wasn't at liberty to tell me. I left it alone. I don't want to. I don't like being kept in the dark, but I'm sure one day I'll be let in. I'm not one to force Joey into divulging things he rather not.

Now my final friend - who will deny until he's gasping on his deathbed that he's our friend - I may not know much about, but he's definitely not the happily ever after type. Seto Kaiba is cold, sarcastic, a complete jerk really. I know his father was a psycho. I know he hates to show any kind of emotion, except to his younger brother - the only proof that there is a heart in there somewhere. But besides that, I don't know anything. None of us do. None of us ask, knowing we won't be told.

I feel bad for them sometimes. I remember how I felt before Yugi and I got together. I was confused and lonely after Atem left, only to realize that Yugi was much the same. We became closer because of it, spending more time with just the two of us. Later the boy took his chance, began holding my hand, hugging for longer moments. I was the one who kissed him though, that rainy day as he insisted he walk me home. Something in that moment - his smile, his laugh, the way his usually gravity defying hair seemed to be melting. It had felt so right. As if it was what I had been missing all along. I used to wonder if my friends would ever find anything like what Yugi and I have.

Used to...

Tristan doesn't know I see the way he looks at Duke, with not so subtle side glances, sometimes a goofy smile on his face.

Duke doesn't know I see the way he flat our flirts with Tristan; the nudges and not-so-platonic gestures.

Ryou doesn't know I notice how he will smile softly and blush as he reads letters from Marik, who he has been talking to via mail for the past two monthes.

Joey, poor oblivious Joey, doesn't know how I watch him and Kaiba fight. How the blond's words have become more playful than biting. How he doesn't complain about his new nickname: Puppy.

But I'm actually very sure Kaiba knows I watch them, and that I know exactly what's going on. I'm positive he knows that I notice how the CEO's words have gained a more affectionate tone. How he'll ruffle Joey's hair every now and then.

And come on? Puppy? Does he really think we're that stupid?

Well...Tristan probably is since he can't seem to grasp that Duke is dead on flirting with him.

I'm glad when I mention my observations to my new tri-color haired fiancée that, not only does he agree with me, he sees it all, too. Unfortunately, I'm a bit pushy, and I ask him if we should do something, but he reassures me that things that are meant to happen will happen on there own.

So, I watch them all even now, as we're gathered for Yugi's and my engagement party, thrown at the stone-cold CEO's not-so-humble abode. Apparently, a certain blond friend of mine was the one able to convince Kaiba. Though I suspect bribery or blackmail was involved.

I watch as Duke and Tristan joke and laugh, and how the pointy-haired boy doesn't pull away when Duke takes his hand.

I notice how Marik - who managed to make it in - and Ryou are engaged in polite conversation, how their eyes will meet and then turn away, both males blushing.

And I definitely notice when my husband's supposedly loyal best man goes missing for a while - along with our ungracious host - only to turn up with his hair messier than usual and his face flushed. Kaiba isn't far behind, an extremely pleased smirk on his face. Seriously. You would think he beat Yugi in a duel.

I look at my friends again before turning to Yugi, who meets my gaze with a knowing smile. He had a growth spurt in high school, but he's still a bit shorter than me. I lean in to kiss him and he meets me halfway. When we part we touch our foreheads together. I can almost feel he's as blissfully happy as I am.

My friends don't believe in happily ever after...

But, hopefully, by the way things are going, they just might get one anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**This is another one I based off my life. I'm the only one out of my friends in a serious relationship, and I sometimes feel this way about them. I know being in a relationship isn't everything. I'm not a love sick school girl. Sometimes I just feel like if they had someone they'd understand my relationship better. Meh.**


	5. Shut Up, Mutt

**So this one came to me last night when I couldn't sleep. It Puppyshipping pre-relationship. No joke, this is based on actual events in my life. **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own YuGiOh. I'm not making any money. Nuff said.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shut Up, Mutt

Joey sighed heavily as he gathered his things from his locker. It was one of the rare days he didn't have detention. However, he was still stuck staying after school for mandatory tutoring. Now, this wouldn't be so bad if he was being tutored by one of his friends, maybe Tea or Ryou. But no. Apparently Lady Luck only smiled on him ever now and then in Duel Monsters.

Because his mandatory tutor was none other than Seto Kaiba.

The blond gave another sigh, sounding a bit like a growl, as he trudged to the classroom that required his presence. Opening the door, he found the CEO already there, scowling.

"About time you got here, Mutt," Kaiba said, glancing from his laptop for just a mere second.

Joey frowned. "Last I checked I was on time, Moneybags," he said as he sat at the desk beside the brunet.

Kaiba snorted. "Whatever," he said, closing his laptop. "The sooner we get this over with the better."

Joey glared as he took out his math book and the homework that had been assigned. Joey wasn't stupid, but sometimes he had trouble remembering things. Math was the worst. Whoever's idea it was to throw letters and numbers together needed to be shot.

The tutoring session went as well as could be expected, with Joey asking question after question and Kaiba becoming more frustrated.

"I don't understand how you still don't get it," Kaiba said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "A five year old would get it after the way I explained it."

"Well I don't get it, a'right?!" Joey barked. "Some things I get. Math ain't one of them."

"I honestly don't know how I could make it more clear," the brunet said. "If you don't get it then you're on your own, Mutt."

"What?! You can't do dat, Rich Boy!" Joey yelled, making his way to block the door. "If ya think you're leavin' me here wit' dat load of insanity ya got another thing comin'!"

"Move, Wheeler," Kaiba demanded.

"Oh, so ya just gonna quit when ya get a little frustrated, huh?"

"A little? You're absolutely hopeless."

"Right, right, whateva'," Joey said dismissively, still not moving from his spot. Then he smirked. "No wonder ya can't beat Yugi in a duel."

The look Kaiba gave Joey probably would have killed a lesser man. "What?" he said in a dangerous tone.

"Ya heard me, Rich Boy," Joey replied challengingly. "If ya give up after, what, thirty minutes of tutorin' me, it's a wonder you've gotten as far as ya have in anythin'."

"Shut up, Mutt," Kaiba warned.

"What? Don't like dat I pointed dat out?" Joey insisted. "I'm just spoutin' the truth. Not my fault you can't accept it."

"I said," Kaiba ordered, suddenly pushing Joey against the door. The blond could kick himself for squeaking and blushing_. Wait blushin'? Why am I blushin'?!_ "Shut. Up. Mutt."

Joey forced himself to keep eye contact with the taller boy, but it was difficult. Those blue eyes were intense, like any moment they would drown him completely. His heart sped up. _Come on, Joey, snap outta it!_ He clenched his fists before saying, "Oh yeah? Why don't ya make me?"

Kaiba stared for a moment, noticing everything about the blond. His pink tinged cheeks, the fact that he was shaking slightly, how his amber eyes burned with determination. An idea struck him, and his glare morphed into a smirk. Joey, feeling mocked, open his mouth to fight back, only to have it suddenly covered by the other boys.

Shocked was an understatement for what Joey was feeling, as his eyes widened. What was Kaiba doing? Why the hell was he kissing him? Most of all, Joey couldn't quite figure why he was enjoying it. But then his eyes drifted shut and the kiss became more fervent. Kaiba held him against the door, taking the other boys and pinning them above his head. Joey gasped, and the brunet took the opportunity for his tongue to dive into Joey's mouth. Joey moaned, using his own tongue to attempt to fight off Kaiba's (at least that is what he would tell others should they find out about this incident).

And then as suddenly as it began, Kaiba pulled away, smirking as he moved a very dazed Joey out of the way. He had to admit, the Mutt looked good like that, all flushed and disheveled. He gathered his things before heading for the classroom door. "Later, Pup," he threw over his shoulder as he left.

Joey's world was still hazy as he attempted to get his brain to catch up with the rest of him. When he heard the door shut with a light snap, the reality of what had just transpired hit him full force, leaving him with only one thing on his mind.

What. The actual. Fuck?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So...that was weird. Why do I always escalate things so quickly? Meh.**


	6. Good Enough

**So this came to me when rewatching Joey and Seto's Battle City duel. Especially the part at the end where Joey's like "I'll just keep coming back" so...yah...this happened. Kinda how my explains Joey wanting to duel him in the first place.**

**That's right. I'm back from vaca. Still haven't finished my full length story I'm working on. I like to try to finish a rough draft before trying to write and post it just so I don't end going "where the heck am I going with this?" and never finishing it.**

**But whatevs. Here you go.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own YuGiOh. I'm not making any money. Nuff Said.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Good Enough

Joey watched as the Pharoah explained to Kaiba why he hadn't won their duel, seeing that the brunet was all but having a stroke. He really needed to pipe the fuck down. Sure, they'd had duels where people's lives were on the line, but this duel wasn't really one of them. Joey mentally sighed. It was safe to say the CEO had serious issues.

A lot had happened while Joey was in his coma, mostly weird dreams about eating various foods or beating Kaiba in a duel. there were other activities that involved him and Kaiba that had nothing to do with Duel Monsters. Joey shook his head, trying to stay focused. Those dreams had plagued him since Duelist Kingdom, and when he started self-analyzing for the reason why, he only came to one conclusion. He didn't like the fact that he had fallen for the cold brunet, but he clung to the idea that Kaiba had to have heart in there somewhere. He had to right? It always seemed like he would do anything for his brother.

During their first duel Joey had seen some of it, seen the links Kaiba would go to close everyone out, to bring everyone down to rescue the one person he cared about most. In fact that night had been the first of those interesting dreams. _Stop_, Joey told himself. _Now is not the time. _He had nearly died. He knew it, as did everyone around him, no matter how much they weren't letting on. Joey knew he needed to do something. He'd been smacked with the reality that he didn't have all the time in the world.

The fact of the matter, at least according to Joey, was that he knew he wasn't good enough. At least not in Kaiba's eyes. He had to prove to the CEO and the himself that he was on the same level before he could do anything about it. So he made up his mind and stopped Kaiba from leaving. Joey know he pushed the brunet too far, but he didn't have a choice. This was the only way. Kaiba finally gave into dueling the blond but Joey know from how angry he sounded that this wouldn't be easy. But he had to try.

_If I win, he told himself, I'll tell him the truth. If I lose_, Joey swallowed._ If I lose, I'll just keep trying. I'll keep trying until I win. Until I'm good enough to be his._

(Six years and many, MANY duels later)

Joey had lost that duel, of course. And the one after that. And the one after that. But, as he had promised Seto, he kept coming back. Even after the Pharoah had left for the afterlife, and Kaiba had become sort of friends with the rest of group, Joey continued to challenge him to duel after duel. Every time the he got better. Every time the duel lasted longer. But Joey had lost every one.

Every one except this one...

Joey wasn't sure how it happened. Had his luck finally been that good? Had Seto just been off his game for some reason? Both boys stared at each other, Seto looking as emotionless as ever.

"Way to go, Joey!" Tristan cheered from behind him.

"You finally did it!" Yugi yelled. "Great job!"

"I'll say," Tea added. "About time, too."

Joey blinked, the shock of the situation washing off of him. Suddenly excitement replaced it, accompanied by years of frustration. He slowly replaced his deck into his pocket before ripping his duel disk off and throwing it to the ground. Everyone jumped. Everyone except Seto, who simply rose a brow. "Dammit, finally!" the blond raged.

Everyone was staring as he stomped over to Seto. "Do ya have any idea what you've put me through?!" Joey shouted. "I've waited years for this moment! Years!"

Seto just stared. "Is this your way of gloating, Mutt?" he asked in confusion. "You do realize you won, right?"

"O' course I do!" snapped Joey. "I jus' want'cha ta know how long I've waited for dis! All da hell I've been through!" He took hold of the collar of Seto's jacket. "So don'cha _dare_ reject me!"

"Joey you won!" Tea said, not wanting the boys to get into yet another fight.

"Yeah, Joey just calm down," Tristan added in confusion. He took a step forward only to have Yugi throw his arm out in his way. "Huh?"

"Hold on guys," Yugi told them, a knowing smile sliding across his face. "Just...watch."

Seto scowled at Joey grabbed him. "Wheeler, what the hell are you-," he was cut off by Joey pulling into a hard kiss.

Yugi, Tea and Tristan blinked. Tristan looked like he was on the verge of having a seizure. Yugi just smiled. "And now we should leave," Yugi told his other two friends.

"I couldn't agree more," Tea replied. Tristan attempted to speak, but it only came out strangled and squeaky. The other two managed to drag him away from the scene as Joey and Seto's kiss became more ravenous.

when Joey and Seto pulled away from each other they were both panting. Seto stared at the blond for a moment. The shorter boy was grinning triumphantly, his amber eyes blazing with passion. He never looked more beautiful.

Seto smirked. "Is that what all this had been about?"

Joey nodded, blushing suddenly. "I told myself when I beat you in a duel I would tell ya how I feel...well in dis case show ya." He paused. "I know we've been sorta friends since the Pharoah left, but I just figured if I beat in a duel...then I'd be good enough..." Joey looked at the ground, shifting a bit. What if Seto rejected him still? What if he still wasn't good enough? There was a small silence before Seto lifted Joey's head, looking right into his eyes.

"Silly Puppy," the brunet chuckled before pulling Joey into another heated kiss. Joey threw his arms around the taller boy's neck, feeling a strong around his waist and a hand immersed in his hair. He sighed happily, ignoring the small tease Seto had thrown his way.

Seto would never tell Joey that he had let the blond win this duel, finally tired of the entire frustrating routine. Now he suddenly wondered why he hadn't thrown a duel sooner.

Because honestly - though it had taken some time to figure it out - Joey had always been good enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yeah that ending is a little cheesy but whateva. I like it.**


	7. Increments

I can't believe it's not Puppyshipping!

So I just discovered 9gag (yes, yes I am very behind in the times, sue me) and I decided this drabbles collection needed some Puzzleshipping. So...here you go.

Disclaimer. I don't own YuGiOh. I'm not making any money. Nuff said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

increments

Though Yami loved many things about living in this new time period - he had his own body and his memories as Pharoah back, not to mention his precious hikari - there were days like today where he found himself dreadfully bored. Yes, he was helping out at the game shop, but it was an extremely slow day and it would still be a while before Yugi was home from school.

Groaning, he reached under the counter to tug out the "lap-pop" they kept under there so they could look up information for customers (or for on slow days like this). It had taken a while for Yami to learn to use the device, and even once he had he saw no reason to use it most of the time, but he was just so damn bored.

Opening the "lap-pop" he found a page on the "Intronets" was still opened. He rose a brow, scrolling down and finding some rather amusing pictures and videos. He looked up at the name of the page. "9gag?"

000000000000000

Yugi sighed as he entered the game shop, happy to be home. It hadn't been a particularly rough day but there had been a test in chemistry, Joey and Kaiba got into yet another fight and he had suddenly found out that Duke and Tristan were dating...okay maybe it had been kind of rough...and weird.

But he was home now, and he couldn't wait to finish wait one bit of homework he had, curl up with his boyfriend and watch a movie, maybe make out a little. He smiled and blushed at the thought, making his was over to the front counter...

...To find his boyfriend laughing like a maniac.

Yugi rose a brow. "Yami?"

Yami looked up, his red eyes teary from laughing so hard. "Aibou! Have you seen this?!" He turned the laptop around to show the shorter boy what "this" was. It was a video of a white cat eating grass, when suddenly it jerked up, looking like it had swallowed something sour. Yami started laughing all over again.

"This webbed-sign is hilarious!" Yami declared.

Yugi blinked. He honestly wasn't sure if should be terrified, amused, or feel sad for his easily entertained darker half. He wondered if it was possible to feel all three.

"It's 'website', Yami," Yugi corrected. "How long have you been on, anyway?"

"On what?" Yami asked.

"The computer, Yami."

"Don't be silly, aibou," Yami said with a chuckle. "The computer is clearly on me."

Yugi face-palmed. "Nevermind," he said, deciding by Yami's unfocused eyes he probably didn't want to know how long his look-alike had been on.

Suddenly Yami was roaring with Laughter again, so hard in fact that the chair he sat in tilted back. Yugi tried to stop it but he wasn't fast enough. The chair, Yami and the laptop went toppling to the ground with a loud crash.

Yugi bit his lip. He knew he shouldn't laugh until he was sure Yami was okay, but considering the other boy was merely rubbing the back of his head as he sat up, he figured he was fine. "Are you okay?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"I'm alright," Yami replied. He looked at the laptop, which appeared to be unscathed. "I think this thing is dangerous."

Yugi rolled his eyes as he helped Yami up and sat the laptop on the counter. "It can be," he replied. A snort left him. He wouldn't last much longer.

Yami's eyes widened. "You're laughing at me!"

Yugi tried to look appauled but only ended up smiling. "What? No! I would never laugh at you!"

"You cannot lie to me, aibou!" Yami said dramatically. "I am your other half. I may not be able to hear your thoughts anymore, but I know you better than anyone else."

Yugi finally let out a laugh. "I'm sorry, Yami. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He leaned over and pecked him on the lips. "But I think you learned that the Internet is best in increments."

"I will never touch that thing again!" Yami yelled, casting an accusing finger at it. "It tried to kill me!"

Yugi blinked. "Yami, you fell out of your chair-,"

"It tried to kill me! With laughter!"

Yugi sighed. Oh well, at least he didn't have to snatch the laptop from a crazy Yami to do his homework.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For some reason when I write YuGiOh characters. especially Yami, things tend to get kind of silly. Then again, I've realized this the easiest fandom I have ever written in. Maybe its all the potential yaoi. Meh.


	8. Emotional Sponge

This came to me when my best friend and I were talking about how our friendship works. I'm her emotional interpreter and she's my emotional sponge.

Plus I just wanted to do a different take on how Tristan would react to finding our Joey and Kaiba were dating.

And as a note, Yami Marik is Malik here. I know most ppl do it the opposite way, but I already refered to the hikari as Marik in another story and…well, that's his name. So yami = Malik hikari = Marik

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh...or Spongebob for that matter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emotional Sponge

"I can't do it, guys," Joey said as they entered the arcade. Yugi sighed.

"Yes you can," Yugi reassured. "Come on, Joey. Tristan is the only one who doesn't know and he's the one you've known the longest. You can't think that's fair."

"No, it's not," Joey said nervously. "But it also won't be fair when he yells at me and totally disowns me."

"Joey don't be ridiculous," Yami told his panicking friend. "Tristan would not do that. Besides even the psychotic duo knows about this." He indicated Melvin and Bakura , who were sitting with there respective hikaris/boyfriends.

"That's not my fault!" Joey said, pointing accusingly at Yugi. "You're boyfriend has a big mouth!"

"I wasn't gonna keep that from Yami!"

"Yeah, but ya didn't have ta tell Marik and Ryou, who told their boyfriends."

Yami became thoughtful. "How did Tea and Duke find out, anyway?"

"Tea just knows those thins," Joey answered with a shudder. "It's a little creepy actually. As for Duke he kinda tried ta ask me out."

A long pause followed. "What?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. When I told him I was already taken he immediately guessed Kaiba and then it snowballed from there."

"I think the real question is how does Tristan not know?" Yugi thought aloud.

"He lives in state of ignorant bliss," Joey said plainly. When the two champion duelist looked unconvinced Joey groaned. "I blackmailed and bribed a bit, okay?"

"Wow," Yami said, his eyes wide. "Kaiba has really had an influence on you."

"You don't know da half."

"But why would you go through so much trouble just to keep Tristan from knowing?" Yugi asked.

"Ya don't understand, Yug'" Joey rambled. "once Tristan finds out, he'll try to kill Kaiba, but then Kaiba will kill him instead. Then I'll have to avenge Tristan's murder and then Mokuba will kill me for killing his brother. It'll be a never-ending cycle of violence!"

"Enough, Joey," Yami said in exasperation. "You have to tell him. Friends shouldn't keep secrets from each other. You know keeping Tristan in the dark is wrong."

"In the dark about what?"

"Gah!" Joey jumped to see Tristan standing there, raising a brow. "Heh. Hi Tristan."

"Hi," Tristan said, eyes darting to each of his friends. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Well, Tristan," Yugi said brightly, "Joey has something to tell you!" And with that he took Yami's hand and ran off. Joey growled. _Traitor_

"What was that about?" Tristan asked his best friend. Joey gulped.

"I have no idea, heh heh," Joey replied. Tristan stared.

"Okay," Tristan said. "So what did you wanna talk about?"

"Um…well…that is to say…"

"Is everything okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, yeah, things are great just…um," Joey took a breath. "Tristan," _Now or never, Joey. Now or never_. "Tristan I'm dating Kaiba."

He waited for the inevitable. The yelling of "What the hell are you thinking?!" and "I'm gonna kill that bastard for taking advantage of you. He's blackmailing you or something, right?!" or even "You're gay?! Not you too!" He winced as he waited for the sound of this blowing up in his face, the cycle of violence he had predicted, his entire life spiraling out of control….

"Well that's…unexpected." Tristan said calmly.

Joey opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them in the first place. He blinked at his oldest friend. "Wha'?"

"I mean it does come as a shock," Tristan said with a shrug. "You really seemed to hate the guy, unless that was some twisted form of flirting."

"Wait, wait, wait! _I_ hated him? Dude, you hate him way more than I do!"

"Actually I don't really care," Tristan said. Joey was gaping now. "Yeah, he's an asshole, but honestly if you had just ignored him in the first place I would have too. But since he made you so pissed off, I was pissed off."

"I…I am so confused," Joey said, feeling like he was about to have an aneurysm.

"Joey," Tristan said with a laugh. "We've been friends since we were, what? Twelve? I've pretty much become your emotional sponge. When you're upset, I'm upset. But if you're happy, I'm happy."

Joey blinked. "Oh…kay….."

"So as long as Kaiba makes you happy, I'm happy. Sure I don't like the guy, but that's just how it is." He paused. "But if he hurts you in any way, I swear to every god anyone ever worshiped that I will destroy him."

Joey blinked again, still adjusting to the fact that Tristan was not going to immediately hunt his boyfriend down with a sniper rifle. He followed Tristan over to their groups table, where they were gathered around several pizzas. "So, you're really okay with this?"

"Hell no," Tristan said. "But I am your emotional sponge, and as such, I will remain content as long as you are." Then he grinned. "I am the Spongebob to your Patrick."

Joey smiled a bit, seeing this as Tristan's way of saying "I'm your friend and I'm happy for you," until it dawned on him exactly what his friend had really said. "Wait, why am I Patrick?"

"Because I'm the sponge?" Tristan said, trying to keep from laughing.

"Tristan," Joey growled, setting his jaw, "you're callin' me stupid."

Tristan laughed as he dodged from the blond's violent lunge before two started a violent tussle that Yami had to break up. Apparently, violence was unavoidable in this weird social circle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tristan's silly. Joey would definitely be Spongebob…and Kaiba is Squidward. LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

I really don't know how my brain functions anymore.


	9. Correct Change

So I was reading **Reizbar Ookami's** story Not Always Right (and then wondering why the hell hadn't I read it before!) and was reminded of an incident at my own job that I figured I'd write out myself.

Seriously, she's an amazing author. I feel weird saying that since I'm sure anyone who reads Puppyshipping stories has at least read some of her stuff, but I have to gush. She's awesome. Her writing has made me laugh until I was in tears.

And I'm not kidding. What happened in this drabble actually happened to me. Pretty much word for word.

So no pairings in this one. Just me trying to be funny. Emphasis on trying.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. I'm not making any money. Nuff said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CORRECT CHANGE

"A'right, your total's 18.42," Joey said cheerfully to the gentleman in front of him.

The man nodded and took a twenty our from his wallet along with the forty-two cents and handed it to Joey. The blond then bagged up the man's purchase before handing him his change.

"That's not right," the man said, scowling.

Joey tilted his head. Now math wasn't his strong suit, at least once he got into algebra (whose idea was it to throw the alphabet into equations anyway!) but simple addition became second nature after being a cashier for a couple of years. Humoring the customer, he checked his math and then the amount he gave him. "No, sir, that's right. Your change is two dollars."

"No!" the man insisted, getting angry. "You owe me another dollar!"

Joey blinked. He couldn't possibly be serious. "Sir, ya gave me 20.42, your total was 18.42. I gave ya the correct change."

"And I'm telling you, you owe me another dollar!"

Joey didn't have a lot of patience, but he made the effort for his job. Holding back a growl he look the man's receipt and pen. "Let me show you, sir. This was your total, 18.42. Ya gave me 20.42. 20 minus 18 is 2. I gave ya two dollars."

The man stared at the addition problem Joey had shown him. "Oh," the man said, still scowling. "Whatever." He snatched his purchase and receipt and stomped out of the shop.

"what was that about?" Yugi asked as he came from the stock room.

Joey growled in response. Sometimes the King of Games wondered how his best friend hadn't committed murder yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the record, I actually imagine Joey being one of those kids that's actually pretty smart but horribly lazy when it comes to school work.


	10. Yellow and Jello

This is based off some conversations me and my best friend have had. I have a bad habit of eating food dangerously close to expiring...or already expired.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. I'm not making any money. Nuff said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yellow and Jello**

Joey didn't always bring his lunch (being on the poorer side and having reduced lunch made it easier to not have to) but sometimes he would notice some of the stuff in his fridge and cabinet was going to go bad soon, so he would make himself a feast.

Literally.

Today he had a ham sandwich piled high with cheese, lettuce, tomato and mayo, some carrot sticks with ranch dressing, some Oreos (somethings were worth spending the extra money), a jello cup and an apple.

Now Joey had seen nothing wrong with his super special awesome lunch, but his friends were staring at him in the weirdest way. He looked up from eating his sandwich. "What?"

The others exchanged looks for a moment before Tea spoke. "Joey, did you know your bread is yellow?"

Joey swallowed the bite he had been chewing and looked at his sandwich. "Huh. Actually I didn't notice." He took another bite.

"Is it potato bread?" Yugi asked.

Joey shook his head. "No," he replied. "I wish it was. Potato bread is amazing!"

"Don't you think you should be worried that you bread is yellow?" Tristan pointed out.

"Nope," Joey said with his mouth full. When he swallowed he continued. "If it's not moldy and still taste fine its edible to me."

"Is that why you have expired Jello?" Ryou asked, pointing to the red jello cup.

"It's only by a couple o' days. It's fine."

Tea buried her face in her hands. "I swear if you die from food poisoning I'm putting it on your grave stone!" she told the blond. "'Here lies Joey Wheeler. He died the way he lived: stuffing his face!'"

Joey rolled his. "Food and I have a special relationship," he explained. "It would neva' betray me. Besides I'm gonna die in a blaze of glory!"

"Sure you are, Joey," Yugi said with a laugh. Though he wouldn't put it past the blond the die in a heroic, if not stupid, fashion.

"Now stop lookin' at my lunch guys and eat you're," Joey demanded. "Sheesh! Dat's da last time I bring my lunch!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yah Tea's line is my friends exact words. Lol.


	11. Hips Don't Lie

Thiefshipping! Omg where did this come from?!

This is in the Abridged-verse, btw. Based off of Marik Plays Bloodlines.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or YGOTAS. Nor do I own Hips Don't Lie by Shakira. I'm not making any money. Nuff said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hips Don't Lie

"Iiiii'm on tonight, you know my hips don't lie da duh-da duh-da duh daaaaaaaa!"

Bakura pinched the bridge of his nose when he heard his roommate wailing utter nonsense. Now nonsense and Marik went hand in hand, but he had been playing the same song for _four_ _fucking hours_.

Closing the window he was looking at on the computer (of course is wasn't gay porn, what gave you that idea?) he made his way to the living room. What little furniture they had was pushed up against the walls, Shakira's voice blaring from the speakers, but it wasn't any of that that made Bakura stop in his track and nearly have a heart attack.

Marik was dressed more skantily than usual - and that was saying something - in what appeared to be a belly dancer outfit. It was lavender in color, and the top exposed even more of Marik's midriff than his purple top and the bottom hung low on his hips. Bakura growled. One of these days he was sure he was going to _kill_ Marik Ishtar.

"Marik," the former thief called. When the only response he received was more wailing and shimmying, he shouted, "MARIK!"

Marik turned around, smiling brightly. "Join me, Bakura!"

"Marik, turn the music off," Bakura demanded.

"What?" Marik asked.

"I said TURN THE BLOODY-" he stopped when he realized Marik had done as he had asked.

"I couldn't hear you over the music," Marik stated. Bakura ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "What did you need, Bakura?"

Bakura sighed. "Marik, what the bloody hell are you doing?"

Marik looked at his outfit, as if just seeing it for the first time. "Oh, this?" Marik said. "I'm simply preparing myself, Bakura!"

"For what? Are you auditioning for a Bollywood movie?"

"This is far greater than Bollywood, Fluffy!" Marik declared, ignoring Bakura's glare at his nickname. "I am preparing myself for the return of the demonic Shakira!"

There was a long silence that loomed in the air. Bakura finally spoke, his patience extremely thin at this point. "Are you talking about the video game you played a while back?"

"Yes!" Marik yelled triumphantly. "And when she returns we shall have a dance off the likes of which this world has never seen!"

"Marik that was a video game," Bakura explained. "It wasn't real."

"Slenderman is real," Marik whined. "He's our neighbor. He stalks us regularly. And I'm pretty sure he ate Mr. Tweetums!"

Bakura opened his mouth to retort, but found that Marik did actually have point. He sighed, looking Marik over again. He growled in his throat, wishing he could do so many things right now. So many delicious, inappropriate, satisfying, horrible _things_.

An idea struck him. "In that case," he said with a smirk, "I'll go get the camera."

Marik looked confused at first before laughing. "Great idea, Bakura! We can make an instructional video with a subliminal message saying 'Kill the Pharoah'!" He cackled madly.

Bakura was certain the message would end up saying "Kill Your Family" but figured it didn't really matter since this "instructional video" was going into his private collection, never to be seen by anyone but himself. He could definitely say Marik's hips did not lie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What's wrong with me?


	12. Contract

This one takes place in a Game of Thrones-ish world. This is what happens when I'm into more than one fandom at once. My brain gets a little...crazy.

But on the bright side has anyone noticed how easy it is to put YuGiOh characters in different fandoms? They're pretty flexible.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or Game of Thrones. If I owned either, one would have a lot more Yaoi and the other would have a lot more Starks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Contract**

There they stood before him, his blue eyes cold as he examined Joey and Yugi. His three white dragons sat in a sort of triangle, surrounding him. Joey knew that if the dragons had found them threatening, they would have been torn to shreds. His direwolf was the same towards him.

Seto Kaiba. The last of the dragon-born. The true king of Domino. He was every bit as intimidating as Joey had heard. The blond looked down at Akai, the wolf's red eyes peering up at him before staring back at the three dragons. If Akai sensed not danger, then they would be fine.

Yugi had told him not to panic. Ever since they left Domino, escaping from the false king Dartz, Joey had usually been the one to protect the smaller one. However, since they're arrival in Khemet, and the Pharoah taking a liking to the tri-colored haired boy, Yugi was usually the one protecting him, if only by making sure he didn't say anything to get him in trouble.

Well, sometimes it worked...

"The Pharoah told me _he_ would be meeting me," Seto said, eyeing the boys suspiciously.

"The Pharoah sends his apologies," Yugi said, holding up the scroll that had the final contract, "but he is very busy today. There was a riot last night and he had to set things straight."

Seto rose a brow. "Do your people disapprove of your Pharoah's agreement with me?"

"Forgive me, your highness, but I must correct you," Yugi said carefully. "My friend and I are from Domino like yourself. The people of Khemet are technically not my people. At...at least not yet." He struggled to hold down a blush. "And what they approve or disapprove of does not matter. You and the Pharoah had an agreement, not to mention he now practically considers you family."

"I hope you're here to tell me my 'family' is going to give me the ships I need."

"Of course," Yugi said, handing out the contract. It was taken by a woman with long ebony hair and the tan skin that many people this side of the Great Sea had. She handed it to Seto, who looked it over for a bit before looking up toward Joey.

"Kisara seems to have taken an interest in your direwolf." he said. Joey looked down at Akai to see one of Seto's dragons very close to him. Joey panicked. Akai really didn't like anyone near him except Joey and sometimes Yugi, yet here he was allowing the white creature to sniff him and even sniffing back.

"You're from the north aren't you?" Seto asked, knocking Joey out of his thoughts. "Brooklyn?"

Joey froze. His family had been the first to rise against the Kaibas. Joey's aunt, his father's sister, had been abducted by someone with a dragon. And only one family had dragons. Later Joey's father had regretted the decision, because Dartz was insane and didn't care about the wellfare of the people. The Wheeler family had tried to rise against him, only to be brought down considerably. Joey's father had been killed, Lady Wheeler forced to remarry and his sister taken hostage. House Moto had been suspected in helping House Wheeler, which was how Yugi had ended up here as well.

"His last name is Wolf," Yugi told Seto desperately. "He has no say in what House Wheeler does."

Seto seemed to have not even acknowledged Yugi. He was still watching Kisara interact with Akai, and Joey noticed that the other two dragons were approaching as well. "So you're a bastard?" Seto said. So he had heard.

Joey growled, "For the record I hate that word."

"I could always call you a mutt, if you prefer," the brunet replied, a smirk on his face.

"I'd prefer to beat the shit outta ya, asshole!" Joey snapped.

"Joey!" Yugi scolded, ready to do damage control. He really didn't want to see his best friend get killed.

Seto frowned for a bit before he looked at his dragons one more time. They hadn't flinched, still very interested in the black direwolf at Joey's side.

"Interesting," Seto said. He turned to Yugi. "Is it possible for there to be another condition added to our agreement?"

Yugi swallowed. He had a very bad feeling about this. "What's that?"

Seto looked up at Joey, smirking as he looked the blond up and down. His gaze was predatory. "The Mutt stays with me."

"What?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There's a couple more parts to this one. Seriously. I don't know what I was doing. It just...happened.


	13. Touch of Fire

Follow up to Contract

The BEWD's in this have different names than what your used to prolly. I like to be different. Plus in GOT Daenarys named her dragon's after her brothers and her husband. Sheesh...I maybe Seto really IS a Targaryen...

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or Game of Thrones. If I did the world would just implode on itself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Touch of Fire**

"What could he possibly even want with me!" Joey yelled as they made they're way to the docks.

"I don't know," Yugi replied. "Maybe he's just curious to see his dragons and Akai together more. I mean it is kind of weird. Akai usually doesn't like anyone but you."

Joey shrugged. He'd be lying to himself if he said he wasn't the least bit curious about why the dragons and his direwolf seemed to like each other. He had always imagined dragons being stuck-up creatures who only took interest in other dragons. Not to mention Akai was one grumpy canine. He didn't like it if other creatures _looked_ at him for too long. Joey couldn't remember the number of times he had to stop Akai from attacking the cats that wondered the Pharoah's palace.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Joey?" Yugi asked as they approached the ship. "I mean...I'm sure I could talk to Atem or," he bit his lip, "or we could just take off again. There's another city not to far from here where we can hide."

Joey sighed. He knew his best friend cared about him, but he also knew how much Yugi had come to love the Pharoah. "I wouldn't ask ya ta do that, Yug'. Besides, I ain't stupid. Kaiba'll probably take any breach in that contract as an insult." He glared. "I don't like, but a deal's a deal. Besides, maybe we'll make it back to Domino and his dragons'll burn Dartz to a crisp. It'll be nice to see Serenity again."

Yugi nodded before nearly tackling the taller boy in a tight hug. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Hey, don't worry. Maybe when all this is over I'll come back and visit'cha. I bet you'll be queen by then."

Yugi retreated from the hug to pout. "Just who are you calling a queen?"

"Well when the Pharoah finally gets around ta marrying ya, what else would ya be called?"

Yugi rolled his eyes, but he was smiling.

0000000000000000000000

Being on ship with Seto Kaiba was exactly how Joey had imagined it, and it wasn't a good thing. Where Akai and Seto's dragons got along really well, their human comrades did not. There had been several near violent fights that to be quelled by Ishizu - the woman Joey had seen at his first meeting with the brunet. Joey was actually surprised the king hadn't had him killed. Why was he taking such measures just because his dragons seemed to really like Akai?

Joey awoke with a start, panting and sweaty. He had that nightmare again, the same one he'd had ever since he was a child. As usual, he never remembered much of it, just the sounds of woman screaming, a deafening roar and lots of fire. His father had told him that he was remembering something from when he was a baby, since Joey was told he was found with Akai curled around him protectively. His mother had died giving birth to him, so the first two details of his dream were explained. The fire however was not.

He left his tiny cabin and made his way up to the top deck, noticing Akai was no where to be found. That made him uneasy. The direwolf usually never left his side, but since they'd been on the ship, Joey usually found him among the three white dragons. They were about Akai's size by now, but Joey knew they'd get bigger. He worried that once that happened they would turn on Akai for food.

He was gazing out at the calm waters when he heard someone approach. He didn't bother turning around. Several members of the crew were tasked with keeping watch for land.

"You should be sleeping, Mutt."

"Gah!" That voice however made him jump, almost falling over the edge of the ship. He glared as he turned to face Seto. "Look, you may be the rightful king of Domino, but ya ain't king yet and ya ain't the boss o' me!"

Seto rolled his eyes. "I'm also the most powerful person on this ship. If I ask someone to throw you overboard they'll do it without hesitation."

"Do it then," Joey challenged. "We'll see who throws who overboard."

Seto eyed the blond for a moment, giving him a look Joey had seen many times. It...almost looked amused. "What's got you up, Mutt."

Joey growled at his "nickname". He didn't like it, but it was better than being called "bastard." _Because if anyone's a bastard, it's Kaiba, the asshole_.

"Are you going to answer me?" Seto asked, folding his arms.

"No," Joey said, walking away to the other side of the ship. He knew there really wasn't anywhere he could go, but it was always worth a shot. "It's none of ya business."

"I've been told you come out here quite often," Seto continued, following Joey. "Almost every night."

"What's it to ya?" Joey snapped. was it so much to ask to be left alone.

"Just curious."

Joey growled. He really wasn't ready to go back to bed. That was the whole reason he came up to the deck, so he could get tired enough to go back to sleep without dreaming. There were many nights Joey would have the nightmare twice. "You're always curious. You're curious about Akai, you're curious about me. Why don't ya just-" he was abruptly cut off when Seto rough grabbed his wrist and turned him around, but it wasn't the action that did it. The feeling of Seto touching him had left him speechless. This had happened a few times before when the two would accidentally brush against each other or if fights were about to get physical. It was warm, like his whole body was slowly being encased flames. Seto's grip went slack as he stared at where he held Joey's wrist. He looked...almost confused. Joey thought he looked rather adorable like that.

What. The. Hell?

Joey snatched his wrist back, a bit horrified by his thought. Sure, Seto wasn't bad to look at, but he was also a complete asshole. The blonde cleared his throat, trying to fight the horrendous blush that was attacking his face. "I'm...gonna go back to bed..."

"Would you like to know where Akai had been the pass few nights?" Seto asked suddenly.

Joey blinked. This wasn't a good idea. He needed to get away from this man and his weird...warm, pleasant...but totally unwelcomed touches. However, Joey always felt safer with his direwolf nearby. It didn't keep the nightmares away all the time, but Joey would have them less.

"Sure," Joey said, trying to sound nonchalant. Reluctantly he followed the brunet inside the ship, realizing that they were headed toward the king's large cabin. Joey swallowed. Why was he suddenly so nervous?! He clenched his fists, promising himself to just grab Akai and head back to his own room...

At least until he saw the black direwolf curled up on the floor with Seto's three dragons curled up around him. A weird (but completely manly, of course) squeak escaped Joey as he stared at the sight. He honestly couldn't bring himself to rip Akai away. If anything because when Akai was content he would rip apart anyone who disturbed him, even Joey. Not to mention the blond was sure those dragons would kill him.

Though it did help that the scene itself was cute as hell.

"He's such a brat," Joey said, shaking his head at the snoozing wolf.

"They're no better," Seto said, indicating his dragons. "I've tried to separate them and Moka nearly took my hand off. They've never attacked me over anything before."

"Moka?" Joey asked. And he had just been scolding the brunet for being nosy.

Seto nodded. "She's the one by his tail. She's named after my brother, Mokuba."

Joey turned to him. "What happened to him?"

"He's in hiding," Seto answered. "A family still loyal to me is keeping him safe and out of sight. I made sure to do that before taking the steps to get my throne back."

The blond nodded. "My sister's being held by Dartz," Joey said, figuring he might as well reveal something about himself since the brunet had. "It's ta keep her mother loyal. She was forced to remarry one of Dartz goons to be the lord of Brooklyn."

Seto simply nodded, before pointing to the dragon curled up next to Akai's belly. "That's Noa, for my other brother. He tried to take the throne but didn't have enough people on his side. He got himself killed."

Joey stiffened at the bitterness in Seto's voice. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. He was an idiot."

"Then why did ya name your dragon afta' him?"

Seto shrugged. "They're dragons. They're the symbol of House Kaiba. I figured they should have they're names."

Joey nodded, still finding it stupid to name something after someone you don't respect. "Who's Kisara named afta'?"

Seto was quiet for a long time, staring out at nothing, before answering, "Someone I cared about deeply who I lost." When Joey said nothing his lips quirked up into a very small smile. Joey's heart suddenly bashed against his chest. "You _can_ be sorry about her."

Joey swallowed, trying to find his voice again. When he couldn't think of anything to say he looked over at the four creatures curled up next to each other. They looked so peaceful, so at ease so...not like the dangerous creatures Joey knew they were.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"Will you stop scaring me like that?!" Joey yelled before correcting his volume to an angry hiss. "Your gonna give me a heart attack!"

Seto smirked. "It's not my fault you're so jumpy."

"I'm gonna jump you in a minute!" Joey threatened.

That only seem to make Seto's smirk bigger. "Is that a promise?"

"What?" Joey said with a blush, realizing what he had said. Seto reached out and grabbed Joey's hand again, causing the blond to struggle. "What the hell?! Let go of me!"

"So you feel it too, then?" Seto said, looking at where he held Joey's hand thoughtfully.

"I...I dunno what you're-," when Seto laced his fingers with Joey's, the blond began to panic. He felt like his hand...his body was on fire, but in the best possible way.

"That is rather interesting, don't you think?" Seto said, his eyes now boring into Joey's. The intensity of it all was overwhelming, and Joey found himself unable to speak once again. He wasn't sure how - whether Seto had pulled him forward or if he, in this weird blurred stated, had thrown himself - he would go with the former so he had someone else to blame - but the two were suddenly engaged in an extremely hot kiss. Seto was gripping Joey's hair and Joey was clinging to him like a life-line.

They should have stopped. They should have really stopped...but it felt so damn right. Joey suddenly felt like his entire world made sense. It wasn't long before Joey found himself on Seto's bed, the brunet on top of him, clothes being thrown every which way...

It was safe to say Joey didn't have another nightmare that night...

Well...when he finally got to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That...was longer than intended. I really have no idea what I'm doing with this.


	14. Dragon Born

Follow Up to Touch of Fire

Hopefully the final installment. I almost thought about doing a full on chapter story but...I don't have that kind of effort in me.

Oh and MPREG AHEAD! You were warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. I'm not making any money. Nuff said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Six days. He'd been throwing up his meals for six days and he couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't motion sick, knowing he'd never had a problem on boats before, and it worried him that he was suddenly so terrible ill. Seto had even showed some concern. Even after finding out that Ishizu suggested they were soul mates which had been a catalyst in Joey and Seto having sex in the first place, Joey still found the whole thing weird. Comfortable. But weird. Besides it also confused him.

Now here he was, in front of Ishizu again, staring at her in pure terror. Her explanation for Joey's illness had to be wrong. It just had to be.

"That's not possible," Joey said, feeling sick all over again. "I can't be..." he couldn't say it. Saying it made it real.

"I'm afraid so," Ishizu told him gently. "His highness must be informed."

"No!" Joey jumped. "No. No, I'll tell him when he gets back from his negotiations."

Ishizu eyes him skeptically. "He won't be angry, you know," she told Joey. "Trust me. You're his soul mate. He will want to claim this child."

Joey flinched. _Child_. There was an actual human being inside him. "But...how?" He was male after all.

"If you're asking how this happened, I'm sure you already know." She couldn't help a chuckle when Joey glared. "If you're asking how this is possible. I'm afraid. I can only guess. Only dragon-born males can become pregnant." She looked over at Akai, who looked rather depressed for the moment. Joey figured he missed Kisara, Moka and Noa, who were of with Seto at some negotiations.

Joey watched how Ishizu stared at Akai. "You know something." It wasn't a question. Then again Ishizu always knew something.

Ishizu turned to Joey. "You already know I see things in the flames. Though it's less knowing than it is a guess."

Joey had a feeling he would regret his next question. "What do ya guess?"

Ishizu eyed Akai again. "You're direwolf is strange. I have never heard of one being black with _red_ eyes. And also, from my readings, I've heard they usually only like to be around other direwolves or a bonded human." A small smile crepted across her face. "It's interesting how attached he is to the dragons."

Joey glared. "I don't like riddles."

Ishizu sighed. "I don't want to tell you too much because it is only guesses. The fire shows me many things but not the direct truth." She paused for a moment. "All I can tell you is your parents are not who you believe them to be."

Joey frowned at this. Was she saying that lord Wheeler wasn't his father? Then who was? And what about his mother? Why couldn't he just get a straight answer out of anyone?!

A loud ruckous was hear outside, causing both Joey and Ishizu to jump. "What was that?"

They exited the tent to find a giant battle going on. People were running and screaming. Ishizu grabbed Joey's hand. "Come on!" she commanded. Joey followed, Akai hot on his heels, his eyes darting around for Seto. Apparently negotiations hadn't gone well.

A man with a large axe came at them, swinging the weapon with horrifying ease. He was a mere few feet away when Akai lunged, ripping him off his horse.

"Akai!" Joey called, watching as the man with the axe managed to throw the direwolf off him. Akai wasn't phased, snarling before leaping again. A flaming arrow came charging forward, piercing through the direwolf. He yelped, falling to the ground. "Akai! No!" Joey cried.

"Come on, Joey!" Ishizu insisted, tugging on his arm. The man with he axe laughed cruelly at the direwolf's dead and burning form before being joined by the man who had shot the canine dead. They approached Joey and Ishizu, looking like cats who had finally caught some mice.

All four of them started as the direwolf's body was engulfed in flames, exploding high to the heavens. The attacks froze, and Joey found himself too fascinated to move, despite Ishizu's pleading. He watched as the flames tuned crimson before fading and flickering away. A triumphant roar filled the night sky. The same roar from Joey's dreams.

Standing where Akai had died was a giant black dragon with eyes the color of blood.

000000000000000000000

Seto had arrived soon after to find most of the work already done. Whatever enemies were laughed scattered like cockroaches, knowing that taking on _four_ dragons was a fool's game.

"Well, apparently I was right," Ishizu said, dusting herself off. "The man who kidnapped your aunt was from the Black Dragon Clan, House Jonouchi. They were thought to be extinct and not many have heard of them except the members of House Kaiba." She smiled proudly. "Now it makes sense that the two of you are soul mates. The two house used to marry each other back in ancient times."

Joey was hardly listening, staring at the black dragon. He reached out carefully. "A-Akai?" When the dragon leaned down and nuzzled into his hand, Joey's eyes widened.

Then what Ishizu had been saying hit Joey suddenly. "Wait? Are you saying...my aunt was my ma?! And my father...my father..."

"The last of House Jonouchi. Well, at least until now," Ishizu was saying this as if it wasn't a big deal. As if it made all the sense in the world! But it didn't! Because that meant...that meant.

Arms wrapped around him as he stared up at Akai, who was now being nuzzled affectionately by the three white dragons. That familiar warm feeling spread through Joey's body, and he couldn't help but calm abit and settle into the gesture. "She's saying you're dragon-born, Pup," Seto said softly in his ear.

Overwhelmed by all the information just handed to him, Joey blurted the first thing that came to mind. "Seto, I'm pregnant."

There was the smallest of pauses before Joey was whirled around and pulled into passionate kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well...that's out of my brain. Seriously...no idea where this came from.


	15. Very Bad Pick Up Lines

This is the worst! I thought of it and it just got really out of control!

But I can imagine with these two Joey being the one to initiate the relationship and Seto taking control from there. Definitely not like this. This is just my poor attempt at trying to be funny.

I'm sure ya'll have noticed, I like to upload in chunks. I don't have access to a comp all the time, so I try to make the most of it.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. Or these pick-up lines. Or the silly Top Gear joke. I'm not making any money. Nuff said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Very Bad Pick Up Lines

"Hey, Kaiba, are you a witch?"

Seto sat his book down only to find big amber eyes staring at him with excitement. He inhaled sharply through his nose. _If he wasn't slightly attractive I would have had him murdered and erased from history. _"What are you rambling about now, Mutt?"

Joey scowled a little bit at the usual insult but a look of determination burned in his eyes. "I said are you a witch?"

Seto took another sharp breath. Find a happy place...well at least a less annoying place. "What the hell influenced you to ask that?"

The look on Joey's face became a smirk that almost made the CEO proud. "Because your bewitching me."

And then the blond walked back to his seat as the bell to begin class rang.

0000000000000000000000000

"Do you drive a Prius?"

"What the hell, Wheeler?!" Seto yelled as he whirled around to face the other boy. When had the usually clumsy pup become a fucking ninja?! "What business is it of yours what care I drive?" The better question was what kind of man did Joey think he was. A Prius? Really?

That smirk from last time reappeared. "Because up until now we've been pre-us."

Then, in a blur, he took off, leaving Seto there to pry the monkey wrench out of the cogs of his brain.

0000000000000000000000000

"Hey, Kaiba!" Joey said sitting at his table without asking. Seto growled. Was it so much to ask that he enjoy his meal in peace.

"I don't remember saying you could sit here, Wheeler," Seto said in irritation. "Dogs should sit at their master's feet."

Joey glared. "You're a real asshole, Moneybags," Joey said with a huff.

"Whatever. Kindly leave so I can eat without the threat of you shedding in my food."

Joey made a growling noise and Seto was certain things were about to get violent. However, Joey just continued to glare...but did not leave.

"Why are you still here?" Seto questioned.

"'Cause it's a free country," Joey said. "Ya don't own the whole world, ya know."

"Yet," the brunet replied. "Either tell me what you want, Wheeler, or get lost."

Joey just smirked - damn that smirk was getting annoying! "I'm bisexual, Kaiba."

Seto nearly choked. Why the hell was the Mutt just laying out that kind of information?! "Congratulations," he said, rolling his eyes. He was dead set on enjoying his the rest of his lunch whether Joey left or not.

However, Joey wasn't done. He leaned in close to Seto, causing the brunet to fidget. He had a very distinct sense of personal space, and the very boy who made it hard to sleep at night was violating it.

Then Joey said in a sultry tone that the CEO decided should be illegal, "I'd like to _**buy **_you a drink and then get _**sexual**_."

This time his didn't run off. He _sauntered_ of, hips swaying and _everything_.

Once Seto came out of his daze, he managed to shout, "We're not old enough to drink, you idiot!"

000000000000000000000000000

Okay, obviously, Joey was messing with him. There was no other explanation. With the help of Mokuba, Seto had deducted all these weird one liners Joey had been throwing at him were some ridiculous way of flirting. So, of course, Wheeler was simply doing this to gain some sort of upper hand over him. That wouldn't do at all. Seto narrowed his eyes. Sure, he found the blond attractive, but always thought it best to never act on it. Ruining their weird rival/frenemy relationship wasn't worth it. And here the Mutt was, dangling himself like a scrap of meat.

Wheeler was going to learn to never tease a dragon.

000000000000000000000000000

Seto looked at his watch as he waited at the front of the school. He knew Joey would show up. Curiosity alone would bring him here.

As expected, the blond showed himself, heading toward the brunet with his hands in his pockets. He looked cautious. As he should be.

"Okay, Moneybags, I'm here," Joey said in irritation. Why the hell had he been asked here an hour before school even started? Joey hated getting up early as it was.

And then, Seto smirked, stepping closer to Joey. The slight pink color on the former-thugs cheeks almost made him giddy. _Almost_.

"Tell me, Wheeler," he said, his face mere inches from Joey's, "did it hurt?"

Joey rose a brow for a moment, looking genuinely perplexed. Seto was certain this time he would win. This time he would not be left speechless and sputtering by this third-rate idiot.

But then Joey's confused look became that smirk that Seto was coming to despise before the blond said, "Ya mean when I fell from heaven?"

Seto growled. "That does it!" he shouted. "Wheeler, what hell is going on?!"

Joey frowned. "Huh?"

"The pick-up lines!" Seto demanded. "Why the hell have you been throwing terrible pick up lines at me?!"

Joey stared, tilting his head for a moment before grinning. "Well ta mess with ya, of course."

Seto grabbed him by the shoulders, nearly shaking him, but Joey seemed unphased. "Really? You threw cheesy pick-up lines at me to mess with me? What the hell, Wheeler? What exactly did you plan to accomplish?!"

Joey shrugged. "I figured ya'd finally admit that ya like me."

Seto couldn't breath, thinking he would surely stroke-out at any moment. "I do _not_ like you, Wheeler."

"Psh! Come on! It's so obvious! You're especially mean ta me, ya always stare at me. Ya can't think I'm _that_ stupid!"

"One could only hope," Seto muttered, mentally slapping himself for saying that out loud. "What the hell makes you think humiliating you on a daily basis means I like you?"

"Because you're a social dumbass," Joey quipped without hesitation.

Seto glared. "Excuse me?"

"Look, Rich-boy, you're a genius, don't get me wrong," Joey said with a grin. "But ya have no clue how to act around people. So when I realized ya always singled me out with insults, I figured ya riverted back ta middle school where the boys tease da person they like."

Seto was stunned. He wasn't sure if he was more surprised that Joey had figured him out, or that he had articulated it in a slightly intelligent manner. Though a small part of him was amused that Joey had basically referred to himself as the girl here.

Then, something dawned on the CEO. "Wait...do you...like _me_?"

Joey grinned broadly. "Why else would I use pick-up lines ta mess wit' ya?"

Seto thought about asking why or how, but settled for, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Joey shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe after we've dated a bit you can pay for my therapy."

Seto stared. "You can't possibly expect me to-,"

"Look, Kaiba, it's out in the open now. I like you. You like me. Not ta mention there's a shit-ton of sexual tension between us," Joey said in frustration. "So take me on some dates, fuck me inta da mattress a couple o' times, maybe it'll go somewhere, maybe it won't, but at least it'll be outta our systems."

Seto's brain had stopped functioning as soon as Joey had said "fuck me into the mattress." He gave low growl and looked the blond over. In an instant he made a decision, seizing the opportunity. He grabbed Joey roughly before kissing him. When he pulled away, Joey was bright red.

"Fine," Seto said, the tiniest hint of a smile on his face. "I'll pick you up at seven." His smirk reappeared as he left Joey, who was frozen in shock. Seto entered the school just as other students began to arrive.

3...2..."KAIBA!" Joey hollered from where he was still staring outside the school. Seto chuckled, knowing that the tables were finally turned back in his favor. Things were back to normal.

Well, as normal as they could be when later that day he would have a date with Joey Wheeler.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seriously...what was that?


	16. Rain

And here I give you perhaps the saddest thing I have ever written. Why do I do these things? I guess I just felt like writing something sad. Like seriously, I almost cried writing it and then cried a little reading it.

Don't worry. I'll follow this up with a funny/silly drabble that will hopefully make you feel better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Rain**

Rain. Of all the days. It was the most stereotypical thing in the world. Cliche and expected.

What wasn't expected was the small group that gathered around as the coffin was lowered into the ground. People figured there would be a rather large group, tons of security, the press swarming. But no. It had all been taken care of. An alienated place far from Domino. Sixteen different stories to send the press far away from here. A grave dug next to two others; a mother and father lost long ago.

Joey was once again wondering why he was here. What good did it do to be here? Especially him. He knew for a fact he wasn't wanted here. Perhaps he was wanted by the guests, but definitely not by the deceased.

"You and Yugi were the closest thing he had to friends," Mokuba had said, through choked sobs. "And...and he liked you more than you think."

_Considering he didn't like me at all_, Joey thought bitterly. He glanced at Mokuba, who was now trying very hard to maintain composure. It wasn't fair. He was still a kid, and Joey could see whatever childhood that had been left ripped away from him in a instant.

When Joey heard what had happened, he really thought someone was pulling his leg. He even laughed a bit. But upon seeing Mokuba sobbing uncontrollably and Yugi tearing up, he realized quite quickly that it wasn't a joke. His stomach plummeted to the ground. His blood ran cold. He saw nothing but red. Joey remembered walking away without another word, shaking furiously until he got home. Then all hell broke loose. He'd have to get his door repaired...and his window. He'd reduced a table to splinters. When it was over his apartment looked like a hurricane had hit it and he was curled up in a corner with hot tears streaming down his face.

Seto Kaiba...was _dead_. He had been _murdered_. Fucking _assassinated_. It was unfathomable. Seto Kaiba was smarter than that. Stronger than that. The man was fucking invincible!

And yet, here they all stood in the rain, watching as they buried the coffin that contained the empty shell of what was once the cold CEO.

No. He wasn't all cold. Joey knew that as fact. The blond had managed to get the brunet riled up on countless occasions. He took pride that he was probably the only one who could bring out that side. That he, the one Kaiba deemed mutt, was the one who wasn't afraid to say the things that tore off the CEO's mask and got him more angry than anyone else.

There "relationship" had taken an odd turn. There would be moments of understanding, moments where they'd realize they could actually have a normal conversation. Moments where Joey felt like he was seeing _Seto_. But then, at the drop of a hat, he was Kaiba again. As if the CEO knew the blond was breaking down walls and picking locks that he was not ready to lose. Joey would always go on the defensive. There would be a huge fight. They wouldn't speak for a while. But then something would happen where they would meet up again, and it would be like said fight never happen.

They actually hadn't been on speaking terms when Joey got the news. It had been probably they're worst fight ever. Joey never realized how much he wanted to be close to Seto, only to find the brunet very reluctant to ever let that happen.

He had actually told him, "I bet no one will miss you when you're gone."

Those were his _last words_ to Seto Kaiba.

And here Joey was, realizing he probably missed him most of all.

"Joey?" Yugi inquired, noticing the blond was shaking again, like he was when he first found out about Kaiba's death.

Joey swallowed. He was trying very hard not to cry. He could imagine Seto sneering. "_Is the Pup whimpering over the loss of his master?"_

He choked. Why did thinking of _that_ make it hurt worse?

"Joey?" Yugi tried again.

Then, the blond asked the first thing that came to mind. "Was this what it was like?" he whispered, not looking at his best friend. "Was this what...losing Atem felt like?"

Yugi was silent for a moment, before the shorter boy put a hand on Joey's arm. He wasn't sure what to say. Losing Atem had been hard, but at least he had been ready to go. At least he was happy.

At least he and Yugi had parted on good terms...

Instead of waiting on an answer, Joey continued, quiet enough for only Yugi to hear. "I...I never told him..." he didn't finish, merely beginning to sniffle quietly, his hair hiding his eyes.

Yugi looked at the grave, being able to hear Mokuba at his other side sniffling and trying to catch his breath. His heart broke, remembering the Ceremonial Duel; the last time he had ever seen Atem. "Neither did I, Joey." He said as the rain poured harder. "Neither did I."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm not sure who I feel worse for. Poor Yugi and Joey.


	17. Cheating

So...this one's really silly. Hopefully it makes you feel better after the last one.

And this is based on actual events in my life...again.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. I'm not making any money. Nuff said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seto nearly jumped forty feet out of his seat when Joey burst into office. He rubbed his temple. "Why do I give you access here?" he muttered.

Then Joey pointed at Seto as he shook with fury. "Ya no good, two-timin' bastard!"

Seto blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Ya heard me, asshole!" Joey yelled. "How stupid do ya think I am?!"

Seto almost said 'Very' but Joey looked angry enough to attempt to throw his desk on top of him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this!" Joey fumed, slamming something on Seto's desk. Blue eyes widened.

"Oh," Seto said, maintaining a calm demeanor. "That."

"Yeah, _that_ ya cheatin' motha' fuckin' cheata'!"

"You do realize you were being redundant just now."

"Ya do realize I'm about ta kick your ass, Moneybags!" Joey yelled. He then looked completely forlorn. "Seto, how could you do this to me?"

Seto rolled his eyes. "Joey, it's not a big deal. It's just something I do on the side."

"Just somethin ya-! You insensitive jerk! How dare ya abuse my trust like this! After everything we've been through?!"

Seto stared. "Joey...it's just Magic the Gathering."

"'It's just Magic the Gathering' he says!" Joey mocked. "Seto we're _duelist_! We play _Duel Monsta's_! Ya shouldn't even give dat stupid Magic bull shit da time o' day! Plus they _hate_ us! Don'cha remember at dat convention where they made it so we couldn't duel because we were 'being obnoxious'!"

"...Joey, you challenged me to a duel over a pretzal. You kept yelling and making speeches. You _were_ being obnoxious."

"Says mista' fancy-pants-dramatic-poses!" Joey retorted.

Seto just sighed, knowing he really didn't have a rebuttal for that comment. "Joey, it's just a game. It's not like I'll stop playing Duel Monsters."

"Yeah, that's what they all say! And then before ya know it you're hooked!" then Joey glared. "Better hope no evil dudes show up, Seto. Gadget the Lathering ain't gonna save the world!"

Seto was ready to slam his head into his desk when he got an idea. He forced himself not to smirk before saying. "Okay, Pup," he said, his tone far too sweet to mean anything good. "I'll stop playing...on one condition."

Joey knew he would regret this, but he really wanted Seto to stop playing this stupid game. Swallowing he said, "What's that?"

Seto allowed his smirk to appear before opening the drawer next to him and throwing something out on the desk: a lease attached to a leather collar.

Joey exploded. "Hell no, Moneybags I ain't doing that! You can just go fuck yourself!"

"I wonder if I should start a Magic tournament," Seto said slyly. "Maybe, even make some new technology for the game. I could even just buy the company."

Joey flinched. He couldn't have that! Then Magic would just become more popular! Duel Monsters would fade into obscurity! His life would be ruined!

Joey growled before swiping the collar and leash off and fastening around his neck. "I hate you," he told Seto.

"No you don't," the brunet said, looking at Joey like a starving lion. He reached over and tugged on the leash, leading Joey around his desk and into his lap. "Besides, I'm sure you'll enjoy this as much as I will."

Like every other time, Seto wasn't wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If you play Magic I mean no harm. Once again this is my poor attempt at being funny.

So basically my boyfriend has started playing Magic...after we just started playing YuGiOh/Duel Monsters. I feel so betrayed...


End file.
